


Soft Linny

by HollyJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gals being pals, Tumblr drabbles, linny - Freeform, soft wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJinx/pseuds/HollyJinx
Summary: some fluffy linny drabbles for your soft gay needs





	1. flowers in her ribcage

**Author's Note:**

> moving all my tumblr drabbles here, i plan to add more, hopefully longer fics later

“There are flowers growing in my ribcage,” Luna whispered.

Ginny turned around, watching her closely. She didn’t understand. Luna had always said strange things before. But, after the war Luna seemed to retreat into herself, making less and less sense. 

“Do you think they’ll die in there?” Luna asked, hand settling on her chest.

“No, darling. They’ll flourish.” Ginny placed her hand atop Luna’s. 

It was easier to go along with Luna when she got like this. Ginny was always patient, always understood, always bringing Luna back to reality.

“How will they survive?” Luna’s eyes bore into Ginny’s.

Ginny moved closer, stroking her hand through golden hair. She placed a soft kiss on Luna’s temple. Luna smiled, eyes bright, focused.

“Love.”


	2. dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gals??? being pals???

“I’ve never done this before,” Luna whispered.

Ginny put down her quidditch magazine and turned towards Luna. She had been practically silent all day. It wasn’t strange for Luna to be silent for long periods of time. That was one of the many reasons Ginny loved spending time with her, she was peaceful. But, this was different. Ginny had suggested they go on a date. Luna accepted, eyes full of wonder. It was a simple enough first date, meant to be relaxing. At first, everything went very well. They had a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, which was nice, familiar. Then they went to Magical Menagerie, not to buy anything, just to look. Luna enjoyed visiting all the odd creatures. The shop owner knew Luna by name, she visited so often. After that they stopped by Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes mostly so Ginny could make fun of Ron, George had him wearing a new uniform, she thought it was hilarious. Luna complemented Ron, saying he looked sharp. Now they were at the Burrow lounging on a plush couch. Luna had not spoken in hours, she looked uncharacteristically tense. Ginny was a bit worried.

“Never done what before?”

“Date.”

Oh. Ginny relaxed. She hadn’t been on many dates herself. She could understand the nerves. Besides, she thought her first date with Luna went very well. So why was Luna acting so weird?

“Did you have a good time?” Ginny asked.

“Of course,” Luna began, frowning. “Time spent with you is always good time.”

Ginny felt warmth blossom in her chest. But, Luna still seemed upset.

“So, what’s wrong then?” Ginny brushed her hand through golden hair. Luna stared at her charm necklace, twisting the butterbeer corks.

Luna was silent for a while longer. Ginny was patient, running her fingers through soft hair.

“I’ve never been this close to anyone before,” Luna placed her hands in her lap, eyes fixed on them. “I’m afraid.”

Ginny didn’t understand. What was she afraid of? How could she be afraid? Ginny had never seen Luna scared, not even during the war. Luna was always the voice of reason, well, whimsical reason anyways.

“Afraid of what?”

“You’ll leave,” Luna sighed. “Everyone has to leave, but I don’t want you to go.”

Ginny’s chest felt warm again. She reached for Luna’s hand, cradling it in both of her own.

“I could never leave you.”


End file.
